1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Multilevel vertical general aviation hangar and more particularly pertains to storing and managing the storage of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices and systems to store vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices and systems to store vehicles previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,921 issued on 8 Feb., 2005 to Haag discloses an Automated Parking Garage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,879 issued on 15 Oct. 1996 to Noguchi discloses a Three-Dimensional Warehouse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,937 issued on 9 Jul., 1985 to Tomasello discloses an Automatic Storage and Distribution System. U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,351 issued on 28 Oct., 2003 to Brennan et al discloses a Shipping Pallet With Retractable Rails. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,624 issued on 22 Jul., 1980 to Sanders discloses a Pallet Transport System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Multilevel vertical general aviation hangar that allows for storing and managing the storage of vehicles.
In this respect, the Multilevel vertical general aviation hangar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and managing the storage of vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Multilevel vertical general aviation hangar which can be used for storing and managing the storage of vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.